


Serendipity

by orphan_account



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison is a student in Mr. Langdon's math class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

Madison tapped her feet on the tile floor of the classroom, resting her pencil on her bottom lip as her math teacher droned on in the front of the classroom.

Why was she even here? Math was stupid, is stupid, always will be stupid. Especially track three math class, for the stupid kids. She didn't belong in this class, but in all honesty, she would rather be in here than in a class that takes math seriously.

"At the end of class today, I'd like you to turn in your notes so that I can make sure you all have proper study material," he said, still facing the chalkboard and writing down the words as he spoke.

Sighing, Madison dropped the pencil and stared down at her blank notebook paper. She hadn't taken notes at all this semester, and it was only halfway through, anyway. Why did he care?

She muttered a cuss word underneath her breath and then ran her hand through her straight blonde hair. Whatever.

He sighed and turned from the chalkboard, dropping the chalk into the tray and walking down the aisles, collecting notes from students.

People had actually taken notes, which sort of surprised Madison. She was surprised some of them were even able to write at all.

Her teacher kept walking down the aisles, sighing in disappointment as he realized some kids hadn't done all the notes. As he reached Madison's desk, his eyebrows knitted together and he set his hand down.

"Miss Montgomery," Mr. Langdon had started, tapping his thumb on the desk. His thumb ring made a clinking noise as he did so. "Where are your notes?"

Madison scoffed a little, setting her hand on her chest. "Is that an accusation?" she said, leaning back in her chair. "They're in my locker."

"Why aren't they in class?" he said, running his tongue over his chapped lips and still shooting her a look that said he didn't believe it.

Madison hated him. She hated Mr. Langdon- Tate, for God's sake. He was barely ten years older than she was, and he was the worst teacher she'd ever had. He always picked fights with her, and then ended up winning because of his civil authority.

"Because I didn't want you to fucking manhandle them," she spat back. "I need them. I study, like, every fucking night and-"

The piercing sound of the bell rang throughout the classroom, causing students to grab their bags and run out. Madison cursed herself for choosing a seat in the back. Of course she could be cornered here.

"Look, Madison," he said, moving his hand to the other corner of her desk to show her she couldn't leave. "Go get your notes, then come back here."

She slumped down in her chair and shut her eyes. Madison clenched onto the side of her black sweater, and then opened her eyes and got up. "Whatever," she said sharply, pushing her hands out and rolling her eyes.

Tate's glare was glued to her back as she walked out of the classroom and into the hallway. He followed her to her locker, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe.

Madison rested her forehead against the locker, muttering quietly. She should've said she left them at home. What a dumb fucking move. "Look, I-"

"Don't have them," Tate said, running his hand through his greasy hair. Madison looked up at him to see him rubbing the back of his arm. "Come on. Back to my room."

Madison grumbled and then followed him reluctantly. She'd already been in enough trouble this year alone, and Tate would expel her as soon as he had the chance.

The classroom door was already half open as Madison walked in, and then Tate shut the door behind them both. "You've been in here a lot lately, you know," he said as he sat down on the top of his desk.

Madison sat down at a desk in the first row. "Yeah, I know," she retorted bitterly, crossing her legs.

He rifled through a folder that he was holding, his eyes scanning the pages. "You're failing almost all of your classes."

Rolling her eyes, Madison crossed her arms and glared at him. "What the fuck does it matter to you, huh? My grades are my problem."

"You can't cuss in my fucking classroom," Tate said as he shut the folder and walked back around the desk. He furrowed his eyebrows as he moved around a couple of papers, then picked one up. "You know what you got on your last math quiz?"

"I don't care," Madison said nonchalantly, twirling the end of her hair around her finger. He didn't scare her. He could throw out letters and numbers as much as he wanted and she still wouldn't give a damn.

"A fifty-two." Tate handed her the quiz, and the number was scrawled in messy red marker at the top. "You know what you got on the one before that?"

"An A plus."

"A sixty-two, Madison." Tate resumed his spot on the front of his desk, tapping his fingers on the edge as he spoke. "You can't keep fucking around, Madison. If you don't pass this year, you'll not only have me again next year, but you'll repeat the same class and stay in track three."

Madison scoffed at him. She didn't want him again next year, and she sure as hell didn't want to repeat his class, but the third one didn't scare her too much. "I like track three. Track three boosts my self confidence."

"You're too smart to be in track three, and you know it. You bombed the placement test because you wanted to be sure of a bad score and not uncertain of your actual one."

"No, I can barely spell my fucking name. And you track three teachers haven't helped me much with that."

Tate shut his eyes, rubbing them with his thumb. "Madison. You're not stupid. You know that. I know that. Why don't you try?"

"I do try," she insisted. "You don't try to teach me. Why don't you try?"

"I do try," Tate snapped. "I actually do my job, which is to teach kids like you."

"Like me? What the hell do you mean like me?"

"Bratty high school kids."

"You were in high school, like, two years ago," Madison said, snickering bitterly. "You don't scare me, Tate."

"It's Mr. Langdon, and you just earned yourself detention tomorrow," he said, clenching his fists.

Madison rolled her eyes again and stood up, grabbing her bag. "I hate you," she said as she walked out, flipping him off as she did. As she strutted down the hallway, accomplishment was coursing through her veins.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Madison sat at the lunch table, picking at stale fries she had gotten.

"You have detention with Mr. Langdon?" Josie asked, her blonde hair falling out from bobby pins. "Oh my god."

"Yeah, oh my god is right." Madison rolled her eyes. "I fucking hate him. He acts like he's so goddamn cool when in reality he probably got his teaching degree online and doesn't know shit about what he teaches."

"But he's so hot!" Josie interjected, giggling a little. "He was my Pre-Algebra teacher in freshman year for two months before he got transferred down to track three. Best two months of my life."

Madison scrunched up her nose and pushed away the tray of fries. "He doesn't teach me shit. He just stared at the board the whole class and scribbles shit down in handwriting nobody can read."

"Who cares?" Josie said, laughing a little. "Come on. He's probably single and he's super fucking hot. He's eye candy, not a teacher."

Madison rolled her eyes again. He wasn't even that cute. He looked like a stoner. "Well, he is a teacher. And a shitty one at that."

"You just don't appreciate cute boys. You care more about dicks than faces," Josie accused, stealing one of Madison's fries.

"No, I don't! He's just a fucking hippie!" she said in a frustrated voice, resting her fist on the table. "I've had him for three years, and he sucks. So much."

The bell rang and signaled the end of their lunch period. Madison sighed and grabbed the tray of fries, throwing them into the trash. "What class do you have next?" she asked Josie.

"Speech and debate," Josie said, rolling her eyes. "You?"

"Detention. It's his free period," she mumbled under her breath as she slung her purse over her shoulder.

Josie patted her shoulder. "Hey, just say my name and tell him I'm single. Alright?" she teased, grinning at madison.

"I fucking hate you," Madison said, pushing her hand off. "I'll call you after school to tell you how bad it was, alright?"

Josie was already walking down the hallway towards her classroom, called a whatever back at Madison.

Most kids had already reached their classrooms, but Madison was strolling down the hall. He couldn't keep her over the hour period he had off, because then she'd be in another one of his classes. If she killed time now, it'd take off her detention time.

The door to Tate's classroom was half open. She sighed and took her time walking down the hallway, and then, five minutes after she was told to arrive, Madison sauntered in.

Tate looked up from his desk at Madison, then looked right back down at the papers he was grading. "You're late. Sit down."

"You're late, sit down," she mimicked in a high voice under her breath. Madison took a seat in the back of the room, pulling out her phone and setting it under the desk.

Tate rolled his eyes at her as she mocked him, but Madison couldn't figure out why he expected her, or anyone for that matter, to take him seriously. It was nearly impossible.

Madison got onto her phone, clicking on the text messages app. She hadn't even been in the room for a minute, and she was already bored out of her mind.

"So fucken bored," she typed into her conversation with Josie, hitting send.

Just as she hit send, she looked up to see Tate walking down the aisle. "Give me your phone," he said, motioning for her to hand it over.

"Hell no! This is personal property, dumbass."

Tate reached in and grabbed it before Madison could react, putting it in his back pocket.

She groaned and grabbed fistfuls of her hair, collapsing onto the desk. Her hair covered her arms and her breathing was sticky and hot against the desk.

"It's not bad unless you make it bad," Tate said from his desk, snickering a little bit.

"It's not detention that makes me want to off myself," she said, her face still on the desk. "It's you."

Madison looked up at Tate, trying to see if she got a reaction out of him, but he was just shaking his head.

She stood up and started to walk around the classroom. Tate didn't try to protest, because he knew he'd just start a bigger fight with her. Madison stopped at the bookshelf in the back of the room, running her fingertips over the spines of the books. "Why do you have books in here?"

Tate looked up at her and took the red pen that he was chewing on the end of out of his mouth. "Because I wanted to be an English teacher."

"Why aren't you, then?" Madison asked, pulling out a book from the shelf. The pages were yellowed and nearly crumbling.

"Because this school needed a math teacher and not an English teacher, and I needed money and not a job I loved."

"Oh." Madison put the book back into its previous position. "No one even reads anymore."

"You should try it," Tate said, looking back down at the papers and marking something on one of them. "I have Shakespeare and Vonnegut and Plath back there."

Madison laughed bitterly, turning to face him and setting one hand on her hip. "I don't read."

"You used to," Tate said in defense, setting his head on his hand and running his fingers through his messy hair. "When I had you for homeroom as a freshman, you always had a book with you."

Madison's expression turned sour and she shook her head. "Well, when I was a freshman, I crimped my hair, too. We all make bad decisions."

He chuckled under his breath, shaking his head again. "You used to be nice."

"Then I saw right through your fucking cute new teacher act." Madison said sweetly, walking around to her desk again. "Track three has taught me some pretty valuable information."

"You used to be in track one," Tate said, more to himself than to her.

Madison ignored him, even though she was right. She started sucking at school when her dad left her mom, and stopped caring. Neither of her parents cared about her, so why should she care about her future, either?

Pushing out the thoughts, she pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. If she did it quietly and stayed near the back, he wouldn't even notice. She lit one and stuck it in her mouth, shoving everything back into her purse.

"Yeah, track one fucking sucked." Madison said, blowing out smoke onto the floor. "It was just a lot of smart kids that cared too much about grades. They were boring."

Tate looked up at her and sighed. "You can't smoke in here, Madison. Put it out. I could get in trouble."

Madison sighed and lowered it, walking towards the windows. She pulled down the blinds to them, and then did the same to the door. "See? Now they can't see me smoke."

He exhaled and stood up, walking over to her. "Give it to me," he said sharply, trying to grab her wrist.

She squirmed away and held it behind her back. "Don't touch me," Madison said, leaning against his desk.

Tate glared at her. "Give. It. To. Me." He grabbed her other wrist, holding it tight. "Madison," he said firmly.

Smirking, she raised the cigarette to her lips and took a drag of it, then blew the smoke in his face. "Bite me," she said, pushing the cigarette against his tie to put it out.

Tate was coughing a little, but then glared at her. "Madison Montgomery, I swear to God if you ev-"

She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, grabbing his tie gently. Madison shut her eyes and kissed his lower lip softly.

He mumbled something under his breath and resisted at first. "Shh," she said, running her hand down his chest. Tate started to kiss her more deeply, moving his hand to her hip.

Madison worked her way to his neck, kissing it lightly. Her nose nuzzled against his skin as she searched for his sweet spot. His breathing became a little choppier, and he raised his neck so that she had more access.

As she kissed underneath his ear, Tate moaned a little louder, biting on his bottom lip. Without any warning, Tate pushed her back on the desk.

Madison laughed a little, shutting her eyes. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as he got on top of her, kissing her neck.

Her fingers curled into his hair and grabbed it as he sucked on her sweet spot, and she moaned loudly. Tate's hips rubbed against hers, his hand running down her side.

Madison grabbed his belt and unbuckled it, then pushed down his pants. She rubbed his member and grabbed his jaw with his other hand, directing his lips towards hers.

"Fuck," Tate whispered breathily as she rubbed him over his boxers. His breath tasted like cinnamon gum and cigarettes. Madison kept kissing him as she pulled down his boxers.

His fingers maneuvered down her jeans and then he pulled down her panties. Tate pushed them both onto the floor.

Tate grabbed his desk drawer and pushed it open, quickly grabbing his wallet and pulling out a condom. Madison was about to make a snarky remark about why he keeps one in there, but stayed quiet and kept kissing him as he pushed it on.

Slowly, Tate pushed his length into her, kissing at her collarbone softly. Madison whined quietly at the pain at first, then it disappeared, and was replaced with pleasure.

She buried her head into his neck, moaning loudly. Her nails dug into his back and he winced a little, but kept thrusting.

"Jesus fucking Christ," Tate muttered, moaning again. He thrusted hard into her, causing her whole body to jolt forward.

Madison moaned again, her thighs trembling. She held onto him tight and she felt herself come near her climax.

"Shit," she whispered. "I'm gonna come." Madison kept her grip on him and he didn't respond, just nodded and exhaled again.

Tate thrusted hard one last time before they both reached their climax, moaning loudly and holding onto each other before going limp on the desk.

There were a couple seconds of quiet as they both tried to catch their breath. "Fuck," Madison said in a normal voice, closing her eyes. "Don't tell anyone shit."

"You don't," Tate said, shaking his head. "I could go to jail, alright? Just.. forget this shit happened." He got off of her and started to pull on his clothes.

Madison sighed and laid there for a few seconds before standing up and pulling on her panties. Her legs were trembling and she was aching, but she knew she couldn't go naked. She bent over teasingly, and could feel his eyes on her. Madison squeezed on her tight jeans then, and turned back around to face him.

"Seriously, Madison, don't tell anyone. This was a mistake," Tate said, crossing his arms and biting his lip.

"Yeah, yeah." Madison said, waving her hand away and then walking to her desk, grabbing her bag. "I won't."

"Madison," he said, stressing the word. "Promise me." His eyes followed her as she walked up the classroom.

Madison walked over to Tate and grabbed his tie, kissing his cheek. "I promise," she murmured, then ruffled his hair a little.

"See you," she said as she walked to the door, and then shut it before he could get in another word.


End file.
